


The Incident of Last Week's Multiple Sherlock Holmes

by marveltato



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Parentlock, Teen Sherlock, holy heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: Sherlock was high as a kite when a boy grabbed him. He woke up. He saw at least four male Sherlock and two female Sherlock before passing out again.





	1. An Introduction to Who's Who

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, Hi. I just want y'all to help me in tagging if it's not much. I also thank you very much! This is inspired by Spider-Man: Into The Spider-verse! Watch it because it's so gooooood. I'm also accepting ideas and co-authors.

Wednesday, 13th of March, the year 2019

16-year-old William Sherlock Scott Holmes is observing his mother's garden for the future apiary he's planning. Lavender would be good. 

He was taking down notes when he was pulled into a vortex of some sort.

13th of March

Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his brother, Sir Sherrinford Holmes, made their way for another of Jack the Ripper's fifth killing. He was walking away from the main scene to check on the street when he was sucked into a tornado-like hole.

13th of March, year 3020

Sherlock and her loyal personal A.I., Jeanne Watson, was on their way to Belgrade, Serbia to pick a gear for Sherlock's new machinery. They were sucked into the time vortex on their way into the store.

13th of March, 2010

Sherlock and John were eating another take-out since Sherlock apparently forgot to pick out some groceries. Sherlock was sucked into a black hole listening to John shouting back at him.

13th of March, 1891

Holmes was sulking because of Watson being away with his wife. Apparently, he had some time to catch Ms. Adler who must be carrying something dangerous. Before he reached for the door, a mysterious black, sucking hole pulled him in. Watson came in a few seconds after the thing closed.

13th of March

London Heroines Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson officially announced their engagement hours before they went to their wedding. Sherlock has telekinesis and telepathy while Joan has the ability to control electronics with her mind. Sherlock went out of her wedding car when the stairs turned into a black hole and sucked her in.

Present time, London. 

Sherlock just took another crack. John's no longer around so what should stop him. Before he entered the state of oblivion, he saw a small hand grasp into him.


	2. Wake Up Sherlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took place after Sherlock's high as a kite moment. Isaac mentioned to John that Sherlock was here too but he was dragged away by 6 people, 1 kid and 5 adults.

"Have you come for me?"

"D’you think I know a lot of people here?!"

"Some people took Sherlock Holmes just a while ago. I thought you're after him."

John paled at Isaac's words. Sherlock. Sherlock was here. Sherlock was probably as high as a kite here and they took him. Sherlock. _Oh God, Sherlock was here and they took him_.

 

Jeanne scanned Sherlock. The Heroine Sherlock grabbed or stole some name tags and marker from a shop they passed when they were dragging Sherlock. She was kind enough to leave a bracelet she stole from another alley they passed. She included a bandage, alcohol, paracetamol, and water in her stolen goods. They settled in the dilapidated building Sherlock pointed them to.

 

"Here write your na-" Heroine Sherlock was stopped. Well, of course, the name is Sherlock Holmes.

 

"I'm assigning names then!" said the young Sherlock.

 

"I'd be Billy. You, Mr. Victorian Era with a slicked-back hair, you're Sherl. The other man would be Holmes. The techy girl would be, uhm, Sherry. The one with a soft smile, you'd be, ah! You're Lock! Then you, Ms. Superheroine, you'd be, uhm, don't you have a hero name?"

 

"I'd be Violet. That's my middle name."

 

"Yes! Uhm, so how about him?" Billy pointed Sherlock, tall bloke, high as hell. 

 

"Oh, he'd be... Jeanne, what're the findings?" Sherry said.

 

"Cocaine, 7%. Been dehydrated. Unstable Neurochemicals."

 

"That's expected. He would be Kit, Billy."

 

Billy wrote down the names and handed everyone their name tags. "So what do we do now?"

 

"We go to 221B Baker Street."

 

\-----

 

John called Mycroft to ask about Sherlock but even the British Government himself had no idea where his brother is. He tried to call Lestrade but even the DI didn't know where Sherlock is. John was way too stressed to go back to Mary who must start nagging him if he came home this late.

 

He went to 221B and the flat revealed at least 7 people, a kid and 6 adults. Sherlock was sleeping on the sofa with his head laying on the lap of another Sherlock. A little boy was sitting on the lap of another Sherlock with a slicked-back hair. Another Sherlock, with a scruffy beard and messy short hair, was sitting on the arm of his chair where a woman, braided hair in a bun and in a white gown, was conveniently typing away on Sherlock's laptop. And the other one with a hovering drone of some sort, her wavy hair in a messy ponytail, looking out at the window.

 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

 

Kit, high as a kite Sherlock but now undergoing through what Sherry would call as flush out, jumped awake and fell out of the lap of the Sherlock he's sleeping on. "Oh, John. There you are. They took me from the drug den."

 

John was confused. Sherlock, a very, very secretive man, would never tell John where he went, even if he thinks John knows. 

 

"Being honest is a side-effect, don't mind it, Dr. Watson."

 

John was filled with rage. He prepares to charge towards Sherlock when the hovering machine placed itself between him and Sherlock. "Back off, Dr. Watson. Jeanne is not nice with anyone who's hurting others."

 

He looked at the owner of the voice, her hand is raised and her palm open. She closed it and something electrocuted him. Before he lost his consciousness, he saw Sherlock try to reach out to him but he's being restrained by the other Sherlock. God, John just wanted to think of this as a dream. A very bad dream and when he wakes up, he'll look for Sherlock.


	3. What About John?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sherlock disappeared on the 13th of March, what about John? What about the one that was left behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about John?  
> What about all the times you said Sherlock's the answers?  
> What about John?  
> What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
> What about John?  
> What about all the dates that ended in disaster?  
> What about John? (What about, what?)  
> What about John?
> 
> -Author, 2019 (Best Friend, 2019)

17-year-old John Watson just came out of his Rugby practice. He's promised Sherlock a piece of what he was writing. They are collaborating for a piano and violin duet. When he called out for Mrs. Holmes, she pointed him towards the garden. Eurus was on her way out of it and John thought he should ask Eurus about the dead cat on their garden. Apparently, it was Mrs. Crew who placed the dead cat because Eurus was with Janine and Mary that night.

 

"A'ight. Thanks!"

"Sherlock's not there, John."

"Huh? But your mum said-"

"Looking for him too. Not there."

 

Panic starts to fill John. Sherlock had been kidnapped before. He was there, he saw how Sherlock struggled. He backed out and ran for the garden, only to confirm the fact that Sherlock's things like notebook and magnifiers were scattered on the grass. Mrs. Holmes who was done speaking on the phone came by the garden and saw John clutching Sherlock's notebook.

 

"John... Where's Sherlock?"

"I don't know too, Mrs. Holmes."

"Eurus call Mycroft! Call Daddy too!"

"He might be there... he might be..."

 

John lost his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

"My lord, this came from Ms. Kelly's soiled bed."

"Ah! I knew her. She's the one from France. She's a companion to a friend of mine during a banquet in France. She's different now."

"Your sentiments are showing, My Lord."

"She's a bright lass. You should always keep in mind that not all prostitutes got a pea-sized brain."

"Your brother made his way outside a few moments ago, Sir. Shall we go back to the manor then?"

"Yes, lead the way, Sebastian."

 

Dr. Watson came back to Baker Street with the boy he and Holmes had agreed to somehow 'adopt'. The boy was a helper in the Holmes manor and according to the other Holmes, had been dreaming of being in London to study. The Holmes had been very hospitable to their helpers and they wanted their sweet Sherlock to feel like home in Baker Street. The boy had been used to calling any Holmes or any other noble guest, Lord or Master, but Dr. Watson said he's free to call him or Mr. Holmes Father only when they're alone. The boy was also told that from now on, he's Ciel which was according to Holmes the French word for sky. His doctor was too fond of hearing him speak French in the comfort of their clandestine relationship.

 

"Wait here, Ciel. I'll call Holmes to help you settle."

 

Dr. Watson was on the landing when Sebastian had asked for Sherlock. 

 

"What do you mean he's not with you?"

"He left earlier. We thought he'd be here."

"He's not."

 

Dr. Watson paled before fainting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

John came down with their son, Hamish. He was singing the song that makes Sherlock smile every morning. "Sherry, Sherry baby!" When Sherlock didn't respond, he went to the office where Sherlock left a note. "Dum-ee broke one of her repulsors, I'm off to Belgrade for the repulsor gear. Breakfast in the warmer! Don't feed Hamish your bacon strips, John."

 

John smiled to himself and carried little Hamish to the kitchen. 

 

"What are we going to do now, buddy? Admiral Holmes-Watson won't allow me to feed you bacon strips."

"Bakey!"

"All right, bacon!"

 

John settled Hamish in his chair and opened the warmer. "Mummy really making sure you're not eating the greasy pig. Look!" He brought the plate to Hamish who stared at the plate of mashed potato and peas with apparent disgust. 

"Ew."

"Yup, ew. But daddy's a General, not any way higher than mum. We settle for the mashed potato and peas."

 

Hamish was making the a-moment-away-from-alarming-Uncle-Mycroft-in-Diogenes-Club-with-a-wail face when John pulled out the bacon from the fridge. He flashed his toothy grin at his daddy before babbling away.

"God bless the Bacon for preventing World War 3 today."

"A-woman!"

"Very good, Hamish!"

 

* * *

 

 

John sat defeated on his chair. John sat there ignoring the mess that the thing left.

 

_He just witnessed Sherlock being sucked into a black vacuum. He lost Sherlock. God, he just lost Sherlock. Sherlock was taken from him and he did nothing to save him._

 

John cried. God, he lost Sherlock. John can feel it. The feeling of losing someone and you did nothing. He blames himself. John clutched Sherlock's coat and slept with it draped over him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Holmes?" Dr. Watson said before closing the door. The sitting room was a mess. Journals and books scattered all over the place as if someone threw them in a frenzy. "Sherlock? Love, are you around"

 

"God, this place, what a mess." He thought of calling Mrs. Hudson for help when something caught his eye. _Holmes' old opium pipe._

 

"Mrs.Hudson! Mrs. Hudson! Did Holmes left the flat?"

 

Mrs. Hudson went up immediately. "What a mess in here! He didn't leave, he was here waiting for your return."

 

"Oh God, Holmes."

 

* * *

 

Joan found herself in the doorsteps of The Sanctum Sanctorum in London searching for Sherlock. For someone who just found their spouse falling into the unknown, she's calm enough not to alert others about Sherlock. Well, of course, she knows where Sherlock is, she just doesn't know how to go get her. However, they know someone who can help. 

 

"Strange, where's my wife?"

"I didn't? There's an abrupt bridging of dimensions. The foundation was too weak to support multiple travels."

"Hmm, strange. Why?"

 

Doctor Strange just shrugged and invited Joan for a tea while explaining his theory on what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we knew there are some Mystic Arts going on here, where would I go?


	4. John and the Seven Sherlocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John woke up in a way he didn't expect. Skip to their visit to Janine in CAM Global News, it seems like one bullet was enough to take down seven Sherlocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend here that chapter three was beyond their knowledge. Wait, it's really beyond their knowledge, sorry.

John woke up to someone singing. A lullaby of some sort, he thinks. The soft voice singing to him, pulling him into more sleep.

 

It was Sherlock. His Sherlock. His Sherlock who took the fall to save him.

 

_"Come along, John! The food doesn't prepare itself."_

 

_They're in a garden. Flowers brushing against him as he followed Sherlock who was singing the song from the Russian Princess animation. Sherlock was running ahead of him, his hands holding out for John. John grabbed it and nightmares flashed all over it. Sherlock falling. Sherlock dying. And finally, Sherlock bleeding himself to death, looking at John. His eyes piercing John's soul as if it was a call for help._

 

John jolts and moves closer to the headboard. He was surrounded by Sherlocks. His Sherlock was closest to him. "John, we need to go."

 

* * *

 

He didn't expect they'd be going to Magnussen's office. Sherlock proposed to Janine, but Janine seems like out of it. Very complaint to Sherlock. (I wonder who's like that too. -V) He was checking on Janine and the security that was attacked. He can't hear anything from where Sherlock went. He called out for him. No response. He went up there and saw Sherlock laying on the floor. 

* * *

 

The six other Sherlocks were on Baker Street. Violet manipulated Janine into submission. Mary, however, came as a shock to them. Sherry didn't have the chance to summon Jeanne to aid Sherlock before the pain hit her. Billy fell back from where he was standing. All of them felt the bullet digging deeper into their chests. Violet tried to take over Sherlock's mind but the pain was preventing her from taking control. She reached into Sherlock's Mind Palace and saw Jim Moriarty. She manipulated Jim into what she needed, Sherlock would definitely be doing this for John Watson.


	5. Mary, what's good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, aided by Jeanne, went out to extract what he wants from Mary. It was quite tempting to ask Mary for one more shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a transcript and credits to Ariane DeVere: https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/67635.html   
> I'm using her His Last Vow transcript because if I watch the episode and plan the chapter, I'll forget I'm writing a chapter so I'll keep watching.

The other Sherlocks went to him immediately. They heard how Mary threatened Sherlock. Janine came too but she was just there to tell Sherlock how much she earned from the exploitation. They waited until no one, or so they think, will be visiting Sherlock. 

 

"Sherlock, wake up," Sherry said as she started scanning Sherlock.

"We need to take Mary out." Sherlock had already planned the whole thing. He's just unsure on what to do with John, but the other Sherlocks? They're quite sure on what to do with Mary.

"She shot you," Billy said already fiddling with the wires connected to Sherlock. "She shot us."

"It's not like we're going to let her out unscathed anyway. Up you go, sweetheart, we're going rogue." V threw him some clothes as he broke free from the wires and drips.

"Jeanne will help you stabilize a little, but I'm afraid she won't last long." Sherry compressed Jeanne unto a backpack form. "Stay with Billy, pass the plan to V. She'll direct us. Billy, you stay with Kit, okay?"

"The window would be a good escape route for us but you and Billy will take the door." Holmes was already climbing out. "See you on Leinster Gardens in a bit." Sherl and Lock made a bit more mess in the room before following suit. Sherry and V took a while before landing on the nearby open window. They opened the window first before going to Sherlock, courtesy of Holmes who was dressed up like a cleaning staff.

 

Sherlock and Billy saw John and Greg approaching but they pay them no mind as they continue walking. A black car was waiting for them outside and when the windows rolled down, Joan was driving it. _(Sherlock didn't know who Joan was but when she said something about V, he followed. -Billy)_

* * *

 

Greg and John grin at each other and Greg chuckles.  
Shortly afterwards John opens the door to Sherlock’s room and they go inside. The bed is empty. John looks around the room, and his face fills with shock when he realizes that the window blind has been pulled up and the window is open.

  
"Oh, Jesus," John said upon realizing what must have happened.

  
He and Greg stare at the window, then John sighs and the two men exchange a look.

 

* * *

 

In Baker Street, Sherl and Lock had been rearranging the flat in their liking. Holmes had his hand on the perfume Claire de la Lune. V climbed from the fire escape and brought them a tiny camera. 

 

"Connecting it to Mycroft through Jeanne." Sherry was now holding the camera in front of Jeanne and she immediately streamed it for Mycroft. It's recording but it will only fully connect to Mycroft if Sherry ordered.

 

V gave them the final rundown of the plan before they all went off to Leinster Garden. Billy stayed upstairs where he can monitor the events in 221B Baker Street. Joan was reunited with V on Leinster Garden. She was observing the whole spectacle on the tiny camera. Joan's actually having fun moving the thing around the tiny space. 

 

* * *

 

Since Lock and Sherl look like Sherlock, _(for Sherl's case we actually had to un-slick his hair. Lock had no problem on his cute hair. -Sherry)_ Lock talked to Bill Wiggins and Sherl talked to Mycroft who started receiving the live stream of the building. Lock returned to pose as Sherlock at the dark end of the hallway. Billy came to Leinster Garden with John. John was inside the building too. At the end of the hallway, there's a small room of some sort. John was there, his earpiece connected to Mary's, listening to Sherlock. Mary had arrived at Leinster Garden and accepted the phone and earpiece from Bill. 

 

"No door knobs, no letterbox, painted windows. Twenty-three and twenty-four Leinster Gardens, the empty houses. They were demolished years ago to make way for the London Underground, a vent for the old steam trains."

"Only the very front section of the house remains. It’s just a façade. Remind you of anyone, Mary? A façade." On cue, Mary's headshot projected on the facade. 

"Sorry. I never could resist a touch of drama."  _(No Sherlock Holmes can resist the touch of drama -Lock)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

John was having mixed emotions as he listens to their conversation.

"Do you pray for the deceased, John?"

John shook his head as he looked at the soft Sherlock on the wheelchair.

"Might as well start praying now. This tactic is not foolproof. V had doubts. Sherry had doubts. Even your Sherlock doubted this, yet we still proceed."

"Why?"

"Your Sherlock can't die. The six of us can die here but will come back alive on our rightful dimension, but not your Sherlock."

John feels like asking for more question but they heard Mary come in. She was halfway through when Sherlock asked her to prove her marksman skill.  _So that's what he meant, Mary might try to kill his Sherlock one more time. Mary might remove Sherlock from him again._

 

She and Sherlock had a conversation about her lies.  

"Sorry." Sherlock walks to the fuse box and puts his hand onto one of the switches before looking back towards her. "Not that obvious a trick." He flicks the switch and all the lights come on. And at the end of the hallway, V was there. John was confused but he looked behind him and soft Sherlock was there. 

"How does your garden grow, Mary?" V smirked as she stood tall and confident. 

"Who are you?"

"A friend. An arch-enemy. You name it."

"You're nothing."

"All right. It's not a good shot actually." Sherlock slid the coin to her direction and she caught it with her foot. "You didn't miss on a purpose. You missed because of sentiment. And when talking about sentiment," she reached out to John and pulled him out, "I don't think you're good at it."

 

"You want to keep John Watson, yet you're doing everything to lose him. Quite contrary, I might say." Sherry appeared behind John. "How about you, Holmes, what do you think?"

 

"She just lost a war, she's almost winning it. You lost it when you shot Sherlock. You know so well how John is without Sherlock yet you tried to take him." 

 

"Her judgement was clouded by jealousy and hunger for self-preservation." Sherl appeared behind Sherlock and Holmes. 

 

"Look up, Mary." Lock said walking towards her.

 

Mary looked up and Jeanne and the camera blinked at her. "Mycroft can hear you. Magnussen will hear you. Even your former teammates and employer will hear you."

 

Billy was waiting outside when they all started going out of the cramped area. "Where are we going?"

 

"Baker Street." Sherlock and the five other Sherlock and John said in unison.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the parentheses and italicized phrases or sentence are added because some Sherlock has a really strong opinion about the happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading. This may update slowly since I don't usually get good ideas. However, I appreciate the effort and time. I appreciate any attention, actually. If it's not too much, leave a kudos or comment, it's highly appreciated.
> 
> I have a tumblr: 221b-baker117a-bleecker-tato, woshersherpotato  
> twitter: @marveltato
> 
> Thanks! Love lots!


End file.
